Falling In Reverse!
by Bubbly FATE
Summary: Basically, where Dipper and Mabel land in their reverse selve's place because of Bill leaving a portal open! Even meeting Reverse Gideon and Pacifica! What adventure awaits... their doom? I don't own Gravity Falls! Just this fanfiction! (REDO!)
1. chapter 1

In Gravity Falls- earlier that night... "Well, time to go out of town for awhile and see how brother Will is doing inside a reverse dimension!" Bill Cypher- the proud yellow triangle- bellowed. This dream demon merrily opened a portal. One HUGE portal above the Gravity Falls Night Sky.

"Goodbye for now old Gravity Falls! Remember: Reality is an illusion and the world is a hologram! Buy gold! BYE!" In a flash, Bill flew into the portal. But he forgot one huge old thing- actually closing the portal! At his absence, the huge portal continued expanding above Gravity Falls.

In the morning... Dipper Pines groaned in his sleep. "Dip! I need you to wake up- RIGHT NOW! It's an emergency!" He sighed as he rubbed his eyes and looked at his twin sister who's currently in mid-freeze after hitting him with the big puppy-shaped pillow. "What~? This better be important! It was tiring when we fought that monster yesterday, Mabel. I can't keep up with-" But his twin sister interrupted him.

Said Mabel dragged her brother to look outside their large triangular window. "LOOK!" She exclaimed as she pointed out a huge gaping hole above Gravity Falls. Dipper's child-like face was pressed against the glass. "Mabel! I can't- It would be easier to see whatever you're pointing at if you'll remove your hand behind my head. Quit pushing!" He told the still fazed girl. Once he had the clear view of the large number of screaming people and the portal, he yelped.

Dipper stumbled backwards with an 'Oof' and he gazed at his equally frightened twin. "What- WHAT IS THAT!?" He's trembling by now. The Pines boy picked his journal and at this state of panic- he still tried to look decent by wearing his vest and favorite cap with a blue pine tree symbol.

"I don't know! But it must've appeared while we're asleep! It's like a giant vacuum cleaner! It sucks things- people! I saw Soos get sucked in it! The sky must be eating us! I'm too young to be eaten by the sky!" Mabel wailed. "Time to wear my custom made panic sweater!" She added.

"Mabel! We have no time for this! We got to-" But Dipper's sentence got cut off by an oink. "Waddles! My pig!" Mabel yelled as she saw Waddles got carried of by the wind and up to the portal. "We have to stop this!" She exclaimed. "It sounds easier to say it than actually do it! My journal was not informed by any of this!" Dipper said as he skimmed.

"Then, do something! Anything! " Mabel yelled. "But, uncle Ford's journal have nothing on this! At this rate, our shack could get sucked in!" He told her and the two continued to panic. Dipper was more than ready to holler! But, they got interrupted by their gruncle Stanley- twin of gruncle Ford.

"Kids! What're you two crying on and on about? You need to get out! The Mystery Shack is getting-" the old man got cut off by a loud ripping sound of broken boards and nails from their tourist trap of a shack. "Everyone! Hold on!" the smarter great uncle Ford yelled as he followed suit.

They did as they were told and the Mystery Shack flew up with the strong winds and got sucked in the portal. So did everything else. After this, the town was no more. Not one got saved from the intense portal and the whole town was gone. Finally, the portal calmly drew itself to a close.

Everything was silent. As if screams weren't made earlier. The remains of the mystic town was none except the only reminder left standing. An untouched wooden sign saying that: 'Welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Population: ???'.

Meanwhile, inside the world in the portal... "Hm. Nothing. I don't feel any different." Dipper said before standing up as he dusted his clothes. The old Mystery Shack surprisingly landed in the new world in one piece. "This place does not seem that unfamiliar." Mabel told as she cuddled her pig.

"Must be some silly wormhole shenanigan. It just brought us back! What gives?" Stan scoffed. "Well, I don't think so, Stan." Ford said without glancing away from the device in his hands. "My dimension indicator is going out like crazy and I can't figure out what went wrong with it." He adds.


	2. 2-

"Where in the world did you get that from?" Stan asked. "It was with me this whole time!- From a supply closet." Ford answered. Mabel blinked. "We have a supply closet?" This question was ignored, however. "I'm going to check all the grounds. Make sure the place is safe and all that."

Their great uncle Stanford declared. "Then, I'm going with! This could be another adventure of a lifetime!" Dipper told him and Mabel struck a pose as she added, "Me, too~! It's all for the legacy of the Mystery Twins! Bonus, scrapbook opportunity!" But their gruncle Ford frowned.

"No. I want you two to stay indoor. You two are safer here. Who knows what dangerous place this could be!" He said. Stan placed a hand on his twin's shoulder. "Which is why it would be better for everyone if you take them with you." Stanley stated as Mabel and Dipper shared similar grins.

"These two are practically professionals! They are used to these adventure- mystery halla baloo! Trust me. They can handle it! These crazy kids are unstoppable!" Stan greatly explained. Dipper showed him a proud thumbs-up and his dear niece- Mabel -gave a cheeky smile. He huffed.

Ford looked between the young twins and his own twin. It was a clear decision. Their gruncle Ford sighed. "Fine. But I want both of you to be careful and stay alert." He told as the Mystery Twins nodded, eagerly.

When they got out, they saw that the town was a mess. It was nothing they can't handle, though. "The town was not turned into anything strange- well, stranger than usual. I'll bet that the real danger lies in the forest. Look! All natural alignments in the trees are disrupted." Dipper exclaimed.

"You're right. It does look different! Okay, kids. Look alive! The town is misplaced and we're heading to the forest." It made the twins quiver with excitement when Ford told the two of them that they've begun. And they so, they went.

In the other side of the forest, lies a town like the other. "It is another day here at Oregon, Gravity Falls! And I'm here- live, at the studios -to bring reports about Telepathy Twi-!" The news woman was cut off when a blondie turned their old television off. "Pas! I was watching that!"

A white haired boy scolded. "Sorry, Gid. But I'm busy. This is about discovery, Gideon! I can't be distracted by news! I especially despise it if it's about Mabel Pines!" The hippie version of Pacifica Northwest stated. "Still engrossed in a journal- as always. What did you found out this time, Pas? Another monster?" A very timid version of Gideon Gleeful- asked. "No. It's about multi-dimensions and cyphers!"

Reverse Pacifica exclaimed. She brought out a Journal of sorts- embarked with a six-fingered handprint with a three on it. Just like Dipper's! "It says that there is a big chance that a large portal could be opened by a triangular dream demon. And there could be a lot of them!" Pacifica adds.

Reverse Pacifica and Gideon lives in the Mystery Shack- a reverse one, that is! Where Waddles is not in it and a fat chicken is at the pig's place! "I bet my lucky jacket that I'll find an adventure like this someday!" She sighed. "I am at your side until then! We'll go on that adventure together! A best friend's super journey or something like that!" Cheery Gideonsupported his reverse best friend.

But it seems that they didn't have to look for the said new adventure. For the adventure came to them. Suddenly, the reverse shack's door was knocked upon. "GID! GET THAT! IT MIGHT BE CUSTOMERS! And Robbie, stop slouching! I need you to man the counter!" A chubby man- dressed too tightly -came out to peek from his office before slamming

it shut. "Yes, father!" Gideon obeyed. "Gotcha, Mr. Gleeful! Or whatever." A black haired boy replied. He's Robbie.

"That's odd. If they are customers, why would they enter through the backdoor?" Reverse Pacifica mumbled as the little Gideon head to answer the door. "Hm. I must be over thinking things." She added with a shrug, before following.


	3. 3-

Meanwhile, behind the mentioned backdoor... "So, tell me, how'd you end up coming with us, Pacifica?" Dipper asked the blonde haired rich girl. "The Northwest is in charge. Its horde must be controled. If something wrong goes around town, our name is at stake." Pacifica explained as she had done while the twins shrugged it off.

"Little Ms. Northwest, are you sure about coming with us? It could be extremely dangerous." Gruncle Ford warned. "I can handle some lackey's so-called fun." Pacifica scoffed at them and he shook his head before facing the Mystery Shack look-alike. "Why is the Mystery Shack here? Did an orthodox switch its place or we're just going around in the forest as if it were a circle?" Dipper asked his gruncle.

"I don't know but- this might be an alternate universe. The Shack must be owned by our alternate selves. I knew that this could be possible!" Ford exclaimed as Dipper nodded. "Well, no point standing here and doing nothing! Let's see! We can knockity-knock-knock! Maybe our alternate selves can help us~!" Mabel exclaimed, enthusiastically.

"That's a dangerous idea since we don't even know what's in there!" Ford told as he scratched his chin. "Yeah! That's just horrible! We-!" But Dipper got cut of by his gruncle. "It is worth the shot! Let's do it!" Ford exclaimed. "Right. I am right behind ya'll." Dipper bashfully changed his mind.

"Well, it's all up in the vice-president's mind of silliness!" A giddy Mabel told. "I still have no idea what that means. I'll assume that it's just you in la-laland, again." Pacifica told. "I'm good either ways." Mabel commented with a thumbs-up. "Come on." Their great uncle Ford told as he walked to the alternate Mystery Shack's backdoor.

They heard muffled voices and steps of eagerness as the door swung open. "Hello~! I'm Gideon! How may I he-" but reverse Gideon stopped once he saw his familiar visitors. "Gid, who's at the door?" Reverse Pacifica asked her oddly baffled cousin before agaping herself after seeing another Pacifica agaping back. Dipper and Mabel were bewildered by it. Gruncle Ford tapped his chin.

"Well, it seems that we've got ourselves a weird situation." He told and with that, the two Pacificas screamed as alter Pacifica slammed the door. "This can not be happening. It can't be, right?" Reverse Pacifica asked her cousin.

"I have no idea what's going on!" Reverse Gideon told as a panic-stricken look grazed his face. "Please, kids! I'm very sure we could talk about this. I know the both of you want to know why we're here." Ford asked the young Reverses.

"It could be explained very easily. Of course, in a complex of odd vast knowledge and mathematical theorems. Lost ones needs to speak and I see one of you found a reverse self's journal. MY reverse self's- in particular." Ford added.

Reverse Pacifica gasped as she clutched her journal even harder. Not possible. Is it really him!? But he's with those- those pine twits! And he looks like nice gruncle Stanley! A man like that couldn't possibly be wicked. Could he really be? No. Pacifica's Reverse deeply sighed. "Gideon. Open." She nervously demanded her cousin. "WHAT!? Pas! What has gotten into you!? They're our enemies! Mabel's there!"

Reverse Gideon complained in confusion. "I know. But all of them seems different- and they know about my journal! Gid! How can they know about it!!? This could be another- dare I say it -Mystery team's unsolved mysteries! YOU'VE seen the other me! They have a duplicate! I NEED to know HOW! Ya know how important finding its author is to me!"

Reverse Pacifica explained. By 'IT'- she meant her journal. Gideon sighed in defeat. "Fine. But, if we wind up going on another adventure, I'm ganna grab my grappling hook and join you. Okay? No take backs!" He smiled as she nodded.

"Okay, guys. You can come in." Reverse Pacifica told. She opened the door as the familiar-yet-odd guests entered. It was unnerving to see another Pacifica. Reverse Gideon is taking a step back as Mabel followed her brother with her 'innocent' smile. Gideon is unsure and Mabel is awkward.


	4. Author's note REDO! I'm sorry

_Sorry, guys... who ever actually cared enough for this. But I'm going to redo this whole thing! I might post it on Wattpad... or not. But... to whom it may ACTUALLY concern, I'm VERY sorry!_

FangirlingIsAnArt, would you be willing to wait until I get my Mojo back? And get a stable WiFi connection in my place? If so, I shall do my best. But I can not promise you anything. I on,y get inspired at random times. But I'll try.

 ** _-BubblySilverSolare05!_**


End file.
